Taking Charge
by CMSensei
Summary: Tsuna and his two friends end up having a long lunch period due to renovations are need to be made. What it seemed like a peaceful lunch ends up being in chaos. Can Tsuna learn to control his guardian's or is one of them trouble? -DISCONTINUED-
1. Bold Movements

**Taking Charge**

**Pairing: **Tsuna x Hibari

**Summary: **Making a mess in there classroom, Tsuna and his two friends end up having a long lunch period due to renovations are need to be made. What it seemed like a peaceful lunch ends up being in chaos as two other guardian's come and end up making it worse. Can the young vongola decimo keep things in charge?

**Author Note:: This is my first KHR fic, I have wanted to do one for a while now..so bear with me~**

**0-00-0**

_The three of us was sitting on the roof during lunch time on a warm sunny day and had quite a lot of time to spend during lunch due to some renovation that idiot teacher had to do. it certainly wasn't there fault I mean, they shouldn't have messed with Juudaime in the first place and well besides that everything was strangely calm until Yamamoto had to ask a strange question. _

_-0-0-_

"Ne, Ne Gokudera can I ask you a question?"

"What?"

"Haha Is "Juudiame" some sorta pet name?" "Pfffftttttttt" hearing those words the young Vongola spit his juice that he was drinking only succeeding to have him blush and the other continuously laugh Yamamoto stopped laughing a bit and started to blush due to the fact of the big impact he made on them and Gokudera was also blushing. "W-What the hell? N-No! Its n-not a pet name!" Covering up his embarrassment he decided to throw a rice ball and him, "Yabe!" Defending himself he grabbed his backpack and grabbed a handful of rice and threw it at Gokudera leading to a food fight. "Heeeeeiiiiiiiii! Yamamoto! Gokudera-kun! Stop it!" Yamamoto gave a smirk and proceed to keep up his throwing at the bomber.

"Sorry Tsuna, I can't stop now!"

"Sorry Juudiame, he deserves it!"

"Haha see you said it again!" "Fuck you." Watching them throw food back and forth and fearing the fact Hibari would bite them to death for messing up the roof the petite boy tried a different approach, after all it was his biggest quality.

In the most sweetest voice he had with his hands clap together he did a slight pout with a whine. "Yamamoto~ Gokudera-kun~, can you stop for me? You don't want us to get into more trouble do you?" after he spoke he unclasps his hands and tilted his head slightly with his hands behind his back. Responding, they both froze when he spoke both dropping there edible weapons, looking toward there boss with a blush creeping up there cheeks.

"H-Hai!" they said in unison, the young boss smiled, he didn't think that it world work honestly, Dino had told him he could pull it off, and said "Do something in a cute or suggestive/stern

way and your guardians woulds stop in there tracks." Which made Tsuna ponder the thought on how did he knew about that? Quickly he shrugged it off, if he dug too deep he felt he would end up knowing something he wasn't suppose to.

In a calm voice the young vongola replied "Thanks, you know what Hibari would have said if he saw you two throw food right?"

"I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna tensed up standing straight when he heard Hibari growl his trade mark words right from behind him "Heeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! H-H-Hibari how long were you standing there?." The skylark just smirked, it was clear that he did that on purpose just to see Tsuna freak out like that, he soon found it entertaining when that herbivore would shake when he came out of nowhere. The young vongola slowly backed up a bit.

"Don't make a mess of my property herbivores." He slung out his tonfas, Gokudera clicked his tongue, the young vongola screeched a bit, Yamamoto just smiled and sweat dropped. "Ne, Ne, calm down Hibari we didn't mean any harm."

"Oh? Well you seem to mess up the roof, your gonna pay for that."

"Hah! I wanna see you try you asshole!"

"Heiiiii, Gokudera language!"

Soon after cloud and storm guardians broke out in fight, with soon the rain guardian joined in due to the fact of trying to separate them both. Tsuna shrieked some more "Heiiiiiii! How could it get more worse? Hey guys stop!."

But sadly luck wasn't on the brunettes side. "SAWADA! You shoul- HEY how come you didn't tell me you guys where having a fighting contest to the EXTREME?" Excited the sun guardian stepped in to strike a blow to Yamamoto having his sword block his punch. "Not bad Sempai but I'm much faster." pulled back with a grin the sun launched another attack. "HA YOU WON'T BEAT ME TO THE EXTREME!" The baseball freak quickly dodged leading to a blow to Hibari's head. Furious he turned to the boxer striking him toward the stomach, leading to all in major chaos having the young vongola boss having a major hard time stopping them. Trying to hit Ryohei, Yamamoto being sword less due to Hibari knocking it away, ended up punching Gokudera who didn't hesitate to punch back to have them all go in a big fist fight.

Suddenly all of them stopped in there steps, from the waist down they have been frozen. "Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition." Closing his eyes the young vongola looked toward his guardians whom to see Gokudera turned his head downward in regret, Yamamoto half smile looking away. Hibari slightly surprised looking slightly away with disgust. Ryohei dumbfounded scratching his head looking down also.

Tsuna sighed, closing and opening his eyes exiting out of dying will mode, bring his guardians to look his way. He rarely lost his temper around his guardian's but today there fighting was worse then before . "I thought maybe that you guys would have listened to me, but it seems I have a lot to learn."

"Juudaime.."

"Tsuna.."

"Sawada.."

"..."

"But its seems I have to use other methods to stop you guys.." slowly he walked toward his guard watching them closely. "Get me out herbivore!" Hibari gave a glare having Gokudera click his tongue, about to shout at the skylark but soon stopped after Tsuna did a small "shhhh" looking his way. He turned toward his cloud guardian keeping his calm, "Will you forgive us if I let you go? And-" he turned toward his other guardian's. "- will the rest of you stop fighting?"

His guardian's just nodded and the young vongola turned toward his cloud guardian, the skylark gave a pause before he spoke. "What will you do if I say no?" The young vongola walked towards the skylark and whispers in his ear. Suddenly the Discipline leader tenses up and turns red as his eyes lit up. Tsuna moved away, receiving a smirk from the skylark

Speaking in a purr he looks up to the Vongola Decimo, "I will let this slide by this once Herbivore, but you have to keep your promise."

Tsuna gave a wink and smiled. "Thank you Hibari."

His guardian's just stand there in shock as Tsuna unfreezes them. Hibari soon walks away with a smile. In unison as the skylark closed the roof door they turned toward the brunette.

"W-What did you tell him?" Tsuna just smiles "Its a secret."

**-0-0**

**Thanks for reading and please review~!**


	2. Being Too Bold

**Being Too Bold**

**Authors Note: I am happy to see some of you guys like my story and I couldn't help but to work on the next chapter right away. =D Sorry its short I have a clue on how I am gonna start the next one.**

**-0-0-0-  
><strong>

After dodging questions from his guardian's Tsuna walked away from the building in a hurry leaving them after saying his good byes. Without knowing up above the building a certain perfect smirked from the roof tops, staring down at him.

"Herbivore are you regretting it?"

Tsuna hurried up to his room and plopped down on his bed and screamed in a pillow. Reborn just smirked "What did Dame-Tsuna do this time?" The young vongola peaked out from his pillow as his tutor came closer standing on the side of his bed. "Heeeiiiii...reborn I promised Hibari-san something..." "And what was it?" The brunette rubbed his head hiding a blush. "You know how you said to take charge and learn how to control my guardians?" And soon after he told his tutor what had happened. "Hmm not bad Tsuna, stopping your guardian's in there tracks..but what did you promise Hibari?" "I would rather not say.." Reborn tilted his hat and smiled "Being quite bold of you Tsuna to take the first step especially with Kyouya.."

The brunette blush grew hot, "Heiii reborn don't read my mind! And I d-don't know why! I was just so bold and daring and I..Heiiiii!" Clutching his head the young vongola soon starts to lose it. "Don't freak out so much Tsuna!" Without warning he kicked his student in his head. "Where did you get all that bold from?

Don't tell me my 1st Stupid student told you what I think he did.."

"Ahhh! Reborn h-how did you know?" He just smirked "Let just say it wasn't my fault that your brother likes whips and told you to be seductive.."

"Eh? R-Rebo-"

"And by the way, it seems to me that your starting to get out of that shell of yours.."

"Eh?"

"Don't give me that dumb look, you know what I mean without having me to say.." hoping off the bed he soon walked off leaving the room. The petite boy just sat there, yes he knew what the baby was talking about he didn't want to admit it himself but after he came back from the future and saving it.

He soon started to have this strange air to him. He wasn't as Dame-Tsuna as he came to be when he first started all this mafia business. People didn't look down much at him anymore, but now they just looked to him in curiosity, I mean the stupid kid that couldn't do anything isn't so stupid anymore and such a change has happen so quickly, that others started to notice. But they didn't say anything just shrugged it off and still called him by that nickname that he has grown accustomed to. He now just gotten use to running things, and wondering if he should have listen to Dino.

-0-0-0

-Next Day-

"Juudaime, I am sorry for what I have started yesterday! I should have know better!" Currently the brunette was walking to school when his storm guardian started to apologize and ended up on his knees. "Don't worry about it Gokudera-kun, we didn't get in too much trouble with Hibari-san." Seeing them the rain guardian walks over with his signature laugh. "Haha What a day that was wasn't it? But besides that I am with Gokudera, sorry I was trouble." The storm guardian stood up and glared at ther rain but then smiled. "I don't deserve your kindness Juudaime!"

"Haha I'm sorry for asking but what did you tell Hibari?"

"Juudaime don't tell me you promised to fight him?"

"A-Ah don't worry about it so much!" the young vongola gave a half smile as he rubbed the back of his head, but the rain guardian pressed on. "You sure? I mean.. Hibari looked excited.."

"Yea Dame-Tsuna, and Hibari looks a bit more loyal to you now..why is that?" Coming out of no where the baby hitman jumped on Tsuna's head having him lose his balance for a while." "H-Heiiiii reborn don't scare me like that!" "And I don't know what your talking about.."

"I'm sorry Juudaime, but I agree with Reborn-san I don't like the way he has been eyeing you lately."

"Heeeeiiiiiiii what do you mean "eyeing me?"

"Hahaha did you see him blush yesterday? I think he is beginning to like you Tsuna."

"Heiiiiiiiiii~!, I am n-not so sure...and I think I see Kyoko-chan!" After that he ran off as fast as he could into the building.

"Tsuna?" "Juudaime!" "I think your boss is hiding secrets from you." reborn just smirked and went off in his hiding place.

"Wha-? Reborn? What about Juudaime?"

**-0-0-**

**Does Reborn really know what Tsuna's hiding or is he just bluffing and messing with there heads?**

**Review to find out~  
><strong>


	3. Can't be Tamed

**Author Note: Hahaha I am teasing way too much x3 I think I might have to change the rating to "M" just to warn you the way things are going...**

**anyway...Thank you for reading~ and please keep reviewing~ **

**I changed the summary =P**

**-o-o**

The young vongola darted running to turn a corner putting his hands on his knees. "It' can't be..ahh! What am I talking about I even said those words to Hibari-san without thinking! I'm just as bad as they are...Heiiiiiiiiii! What do I do?"

"Oya, you could stop screaming for one."

"Heiiiiiiii M-Mukuro? What are you doing here?" Stood before him looking up the Mist Guardian gave a smile. "Kufufufu... Chrome a while ago she was talking to this one girl..Kyoko then I saw Hibari and decided to come out to play..but it seems Tsunayoshi want to play with Hibari-san too.."

"W-What? M-Mukuro! Don't say such things!" The young vongola turned red and moved slightly back, Mukuro just smiled and bent forward holding Tsuna's shoulder and whispered in his ear "Oh? Would you rather play with me?" The brunette tensed up slipping away from him and backed up into someone who immediately wrapped there arms around his waist pulling him backward.

"Don't touch my herbivore he owes me a promise." Hiba- The cloud guardian covered the Vongola Decimos mouth ignoring him. "Oh and what kind of promise was it? Suddenly Mukuro gave a dark glare which in return freaked the brunette and soon a glaring contest from both his guardians started. "Kufufufu.. I hope you don't taint my Vongola Decimo." "Shut it, its not like your any better you damn Pineapple."

"Calling me names now? I wouldn't do anything all I want is my little tuna. The young vongola did a muffled whimper when he heard this _"Oh god..what do I do?"_

"Selfish...he was mine from the start.."

"Kyouya, your just as selfish as me so why don't you just give him up?"

Breaking there conversation tsuna bit on the skylarks hand freeing himself from his hold, Hibari let out a careless growl. A blush came over the vongola's face and he didn't hesitate to run off in the opposite direction.

"Kufufufu looks like your in luck it seems that I can't stay for long.." Then slowly he faded having Hibari catch Chrome to only set her on the side as one of his men came by to take care of her.

The cloud guardian smirked as he pulled out his tonfas and headed to the way the young vongola ran. "It looks like I am gonna have some fun today.." Tsuna on the other hand shrieked as he ran down the hall. As soon as turned the corner he came face to face with Gokudera having them both collide and fall to the floor. "Heiii! Sorry Gokudera-kun!"

"Juudaime?" The brunette turned to see the skylark hot on his trail. "Heeeeiiiii! Gokudera-kun! I'm sorry but I have to go!" Hopping up as fast as he can he darted down the hall once again. The skylark did a sharp turn as he smirked running after.

"Hahaha looks like fun doesn't it Gokudera?" Hurrying he got up looking toward Yamamoto "Stupid Baseball freak! It does not! That damn Hibari is chasing Juudiame!" As soon as the storm guardian was gonna take off the rain pulled him by his hand speaking in calm tone.

"Ma, Ma, Don't worry Gokudera! Tsuna would be fine."

"No it won-"

"Besides Gokudera, Tsuna needs you to to take notes for him."

But.."

"Ma, after all, don't you think Tsuna gain some experience after being chased by him all the time?"

"Ah..t-thats right! This is Juudaime! He can handle it!" Soon after his storm and rain went inside the classroom to inform the teacher Tsuna was with the disciplinary leader.

Meanwhile students stepped out of the way as the brunette ran frantic down the hall and for Hibari moving in closer toward him, with a purr the skylark smirked as he was about to grab the young vongola. "You can't run forever Sawada Tsunayoshi." Thinking fast he ran in a empty classroom closing the door and ran to hiding under the teachers desk.

Slowly Hibari open the door and Tsuna inwardly gulped pushing himself closer to the back of the desk. _"Why does Hibari-san sound so seductive?...ah why did I think that?" _A blush soon creeped up his face, not knowing Hibari bent down still plastered with a smirk on his face as he spotted the brunette with wide eyes. "Tsunayoshi, you have a promise to keep." He had a shimmer of excitement in his eyes as he saw the Vongola stuttering in his words. "...And unlike your other stupid guardians, I am not to be tamed."

Hibari got on his knees and soon was way too close to the squirming brunette only a few inches away. Do you remember what you said? Turning away he squeaked out a reply. "N-No.."

"Hm, liar. Repeat those words." his second reply he gave him a pleading look. "Hibari-san.."

"Say it, you said it so easy last time.."

"I-I..wasn't thinking clearly.." he turned toward his guardian meeting his gaze, Hibari smirked again he wasn't going to let him go. "I think you wanted to." "H-Hibari!"

"Why don't you say it?" Seeing him turn away he let out a growl and started to nibble on the brunettes neck then to bite down. "A-Ahh O-ok."


	4. Secrets and Flashbacks

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait~! And having the chapters being small. *sweat drop***

**Thanks for reviewing and reading!**

**0-0-**

The skyark pulled away and smirked waiting for the brunette's reply. "I-I..uh.."

"Go on herbivore.."

_**-0-0-**_

_"What will you do if I say no?" The young vongola walked towards the skylark and whispers in his ear. His voice suddenly turning deep in a stern voice. "If you don't do as your told, your going to be the one bitten to death. Suddenly the Discipline leader tenses up and turns red but at the next sentence his eyes lit up. "But, if you let us go I will let you do whatever you want with me Hibari-san~"_

_Tsuna moved away, receiving a smirk from the skylark. _

_Speaking in a purr he looks up to the Vongola Decimo, "I will let this slide by this once Herbivore, but you have to keep your promise."_

_Tsuna gave a wink and smiled. "Thank you Hibari."_

_**-0-0**_

"...I-Ill let you do whatever you want with me Hibari-san.." he turned away as soon as he spoke those words leaving a smirk still plastered on the cloud guardian's face. Oh he was gonna have fun with his herbivore. As soon has the young vongola said those words the skylark pulled him close and gave him a peck on the lips startling the smaller boy which then quickly in return placed his fingers on his lips.

Shortly after Hibari dragged the young vongola back to his class. Standing by the door he quickly said. "Find me after your classes herbivore." Then shoved him in his classroom giving a glare at the entire class and spoke with a hiss looking straight at the teacher with amuse. "If you count him absent I will bite you to death." Which in return left the teacher quaking having the storm growl at him, and the rain just smile back. Embarrass and concerned for what Hibari had in mind he went to his seat to have everyone staring at him, wondering what on earth has he done. Tsuna mouthed Gokudera a "Don't worry" and did the same to Yamamoto. A few whispers going around until the teacher got back his calm and told everyone to be quiet.

Half of the class was spent with the brunette catching up on work and when the bell soon rang for lunch, he gave a sigh and having his two guardian's walk up to him.

"See Gokudera? Tsuna's just fine."

"I-Idiot! No its not! Did you see the way Hibari acted? Juudiame! Are you alright?"

"It's alright Gokudera-kun, ah.. I can't walk home with you guys today, I have to see Hibari after school." the three soon started to walk toward the roof while talking.

"J-Juudiame! You don't have to go!"

"G-Gokudera! I-I can't do that! I gave him a promise I have to keep..."

"Ne, Tsuna was it that promise from yesterday?" soon the brunette tensed up a bit. "Ah..Yea.." Soon after both the rain and storm exchanged glances and looked toward there boss as they got to the roof. They stepped in front of him and bowed slightly.

"We're sorry to intrude Juudaime but..."

"..Tsuna, we want to know..."

Suddenly in unison they looked up from there bow. "...what you have not been telling us!" There boss looked at them with wide eyes then gave a heavy sigh looking away. There was no way he could hide anything from them was there?

"I'll tell you everything, but lets sit down and start are lunch first..." After they got situated Tsuna paused for a bit looking toward his guardian's.

"W-What I told Hibari yesterday was well.. _"If you don't do as your told, your going to be the one bitten to death, but, if you let us go I will let you do whatever you want with me Hibari-san~." _Both his guardian's looked to him in surprise. "...Ma, Tsuna..what made you say that?" His storm nodded in agreement looking at his boss with concern.

"..do you remember when we where about to leave the past back to home? Well after we got to the base one last time..I ran into Hibari when I was going to find Spanner.."

_o-o-o_

_The current Tsuna looked around thinking to himself where was Spanner this entire time? And soon found himself leading to his older selfs office, he smiled as he open the door. After all this time when he went in there he never looked around since he felt he would intrude his older selfs privacy, but he felt maybe he should just look around, just this once before he left._

_Around the same time Hibari saw him go into the room "Hmmm..What's the herbivore up to?" He walked up toward the room and opened it seeing the brunette looking in a desk with a photo book in his hand. "Ah, H-Hibari-san."_

"_What are you up to herbivore?"_

"_I- I thought I should at least visit my 10 years older self's room before I left.." He then looked down opening the book having a surprised look on his face. Hibari raised an eyebrow walking in closer to see a photo in the book that what it seemed like to be taken by surprise as a 10 years older Hibari glared at someone as he was holding on to a 10 years older Tsuna in a embrace with Tsuna blushing greatly with a bite marks going down his neck. Both of the boys stared at the picture until Hibari took the book from Tsuna's hand and found a note written in the book that was next to the picture, he then red out loud what it had said. "Me being Dame-Tsuna I told Kyouya that he would be bitten to death by me when he was about to murder Ryouhei for leaving a hole in his room, and ended up telling him he could do whatever he wanted to do with me and ended up being ravished by said Cloud Guardian which then Reborn took a picture..."_

_-0-0_

"Hahaha so you guys where a couple in the future? And that's way you said those things to Hibari.."

"Ju-Juudiame really? With that Bastard?"

Tsuna then rubbed the back of his head with a slight blush and nodded. "A-Ah but we don't know for sure if we were a couple and I sorta just blurred it out without thinking..."

With a smile Yamamoto looked toward Tsuna. "Haha no wonder you and Hibari seem a bit closer." Gokudera looked at his boss and sighed. "I didn't want to admit it either but..I guess its alright with me." "Ah well me and Hibari haven't really thought of that way! I-I mean we reached a agreement on that we would wait to see how things would happen."

"Ma Ma Tsuna don't worry we understand."

"Yea I mean Juudaime it was just one picture you never know if he guys really where one, and I don't mind at all with what you do or say."

"Thank you guys" With that said the bell suddenly rang.

"Yabe! Were late."

"Heiiii!"

"Damn it..."

When he ran and got into class Tsuna soon drifted off into his thoughts, he was glad that his guardian's didn't mind at all for what he said and learned about in his future. And didn't mind at all that he and Hibari had gotten closer since that time. But he soon started to remember what also had happened after that, I mean the next part was embarrassing and more private he couldn't tell them that could he?"

_-o-o_

"_Heiiiiiiiii! R-Ravished?"_

"_Hmm.." Hibari then looked toward a video that had been sitting in the desk drawer That had said "1827" written on it. Hibari then smirked up amd looked at Tsuna and walked over to the huge tv and popped it in. "Heeiii! Hibari I-I am not so sure if we should watch it." "Arn't you interest what it is Herbivore?" Then he pressing play to see the Vongola Decimo sitting on the bed with the Cloud Guardian smirking in the camera and placing it down then walking toward his boss. "Hibari? What are you doing?"_

"_Hmm just giving something out a try.." he then crawled on top of his boss and gave him a peck on the lips. "Repeat those words you said.."_

"_Come on..H-hibari-san.."_

"_Say it Tsunayoshi.." 10 years older version Tsuna gave a sigh and in a deep husky voice he spoke "If you don't do as your told, your going to be the one bitten to death, but, if you let him go I will let you do whatever you want with me Kyouya."_

_Soon after that Hibari and Tsuna turned red as the screen was shown with the two starting to strip with both of them soon started to moan and having 10 year old Hibari slowly reach down towards Tsunas lower half then start to-_

"_Heiiiiiii Hi-Hibari-san! Turn it off!"Listening to his request he turned it off quickly and soon they both fell silent and the two then looked toward each other unsure what to speak on what they saw until the young vongola decide to speak. "I-I think we should wait and see how things happen..." the cloud then nodded and responded "At least now I know why I follow you..I seem to develop the hots for you and you seem to enjoy.." he then smirked with a light blush. "Heiii! Hibari don't say it like that." He then chuckled but interrupting them a crash was heard._

"_Heiii! I forgot I was gonna go look for spanner!" Soon after he gave hibari a bow as they both left the room with a small blush Tsuna left._


	5. Confusing Herbivore thoughts

**A/N: Sorry Sorry! I took way to long! You know I wrote part of this chapter down during class and ended up loosing the paper since I had it folded T_T and so I now had to rewrite what I had wrote. Ah I am a bad person for not writing this! It was beginning to not sound like themselves so I changed it up a bit XD I shouldn't rush there development!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! I appreciate it.**

**-0-0-**

The young vongola face turned into a blush and soon he found himself just sitting there thinking not hearing the bell ring,"Juudaime?" He looked up with a apologetic look seeing both of his guardian's to his side. "Ah Sorry Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto." "You sure Tsuna? You look troubled.." "Don't worry..oh yea I have to meet Hibari-san see you guys later!" His guardian's nodded and waved goodbye both wondering if he should be alright. I mean they both new very well that Hibari can be fickle on certain times.

He started walked toward the discipline committees office and soon drifted into thoughts. _"What had Hibari planned in mind? I mean Is he goin- No Heiii! Tsunayoshi whats wrong with you?" _The young vongola soon was clutching his head lost in his thoughts and didn't see a prefect looking straight at him with a smirk. _"Hmm did I really have that much affect on him?"_ After the small brunette got close enough the skylark broke his thoughts with a low growl. "Tsunayoshi.."

"Heiiiii H-Hibari!"

"You should always watch where your going, you might end up in trouble." He looked down at the brunette and motioned him to come forth and follow as he walked away. Timidly the young vongola followed. As he followed his cloud guardian not a word was said they were both to busy in thought. They both have seen how close they became in the future. And Embarrassment was flooding threw the Vongola's mind at his previous thoughts _"I need to calm down! I shouldn't be this nervous around him! I mean, he's my cloud guardian, but..he doesn't really care for it.."_

"_That Herbivore, because of him I have gone soft. Sure I...did kiss him..but that was just a peck, it doesn't mean much...but my damn 10 year older self is way to close with him, _Suddenly he thought of what he had said earlier..

-0-

**"At least now I know why I follow you..I seem to develop the hots for you and you seem to enjoy.." **

_-0-_

"_Hmm but that wasn't the only reason I found out I followed him.."_

**_-__0-0_**

_Seeing Tsuna rush off to the loud noise the cloud guardian turned the other way to see Kusakabe. "Kyouya-san, before you leave can I tell you a few things?"Hibari narrowed his eyes then nodded and followed Kusakabe to his 10 year older selfs headquarters. "I was thinking of telling you about your future self.." _

"_Hmm what about him?" Kusakabe sweat dropped why did he scowl at himself? "Arn't you wondering why you followed Sawada?" "..I end up with Sawada in a relationship so what?" the skylark looked away uninterested. "W-What? N-no thats not was I was gonna say..," The cloud guardian turned then asked him a question. "I followed him because of his strength am I right?" he then narrowed his eyes giving a growl. "I am not stupid Kusakabe..." "Kyouya-san! I didn-"  
><em>

_Interupting him he spoke again. Having his long time friend to be quiet. "No matter if I wanted to join him or not I ended up tagging along, first it was always the baby's fault but now it was for that Herbivore's strength and power wasn't it?" As a response Kusakabe just nodded."_

_**-0-0**_

Soon they came to the discipline committees office having him break his thoughts. Almost running into the door quietly Hibari walked in having him shut the door after Tsuna. Pausing for a moment the cloud closed his eyes looking away,, he shrugged off unwanted thoughts, he felt slightly irritated, The Hibari Kyouya was troubled.. "Sawada..the baby always got me to tag along as your guardian..and I know his reasons but what are yours Sawada?"

Tsuna looked up half shocked he too paused for a moment before answering back "..I..I always have thought that you were strong Hibari-san, and..I felt that after coming a long way I felt that I wanted you to become part of the family.." "Hmmm, he looked toward the vongola boss. "You have a long way to go to get me to crowd with those herbivore's of yours." Tsuna sank a bit inside. "But I will follow you for some reasons." The vongola face lit up a bit and smiled. His cloud guardian just smirked and after a few moments he gave a small a humph sound and walked toward the door toward the door and opened it harshly to find his rain and storm guardian fall to the floor.

"Its not wise to ease drop herbivore's.."


	6. Rain & Storm  Protective?

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, heres the next chapter, thanks for reading and reviewing~**

**Summary so far: Tsuna finally tells Gokudera and Yamamoto that him and Hibari found out about a photo from the future on the last day they were there to think that maybe they were in some sorta relationship. Hibari ound out a few things also in the future to have him confront Tsuna. While Rain and Storm Guardian seem up to something..**

**-o-o **

"Don't worry..oh yea I have to meet Hibari-san see you guys later!" as soon as the waved goodbye to there beloved boss the both turned there heads toward each other sharing the same thoughts. Sure the skylark was there cloud guardian but he can be fickle and well... violent. "Baseball freak, you think Juudaime's gonna be alright?" replying he gave a half smile "If he says so I guess it would, I mean they were in um..some kind of relationship in the future.."

"Yea but...Hibari? I mean you don't look to comfortable with the idea also..." defeated he frowned leaving the fake smile, the storm guardian new he was faking his calm outlook "True, but Ne, Gokudera were not so sure about how they feel..Hibari not quite the type to say yes to the idea of being with Tsuna..guardian or relationship." pausing for a moment the storm sighed and talked again getting up and walking over to his friend. "Investigate?" Hesitating the rain nodded and soon they headed off to the direction there boss has went.

As soon as they spotted there boss they quickly hid in the corner's of the halls and classrooms if they wasn't to careful there boss would have sensed them. They look to there boss in interest as the cloud guardian soon found himself stopping with there boss to have him follow. Following carefully watching there every move the rain and storm guardian spoke in a whisper turning there head in the corner . "Ne, they look lost in thought.." Gokudera stuttered a bit as he watched them. "Y-You don't think that.."

Yamamoto straightened up a bit with a blush forming on both of there faces. "T-That they um..." moving forward Gokudera finished the rain's sentence. "...Found something more then just a picture?" As the reached the door shrugging off the blushes that was creeping on there faces the storm plastered his ear on the door having the rain leaning close to the storm doing the same. Hearing Hibari scowl they heard him talk again.

_"Sawada..the baby always got me to tag along as your guardian..and I know his reasons but what are yours Sawada?" _hearing a pause they stood quiet_ "..I..I always have thought that you were strong Hibari-san, and..I felt that after coming a long way I felt that I wanted you to become part of the family.." _felling a bit of tension they drew close to the door hearing the cloud once again. _"Hmmm...You have a long way to go to get me to crowd with those herbivore's of yours." "But I will follow you for some reasons." _The rain and storm looked toward each other as a response until they heard a humph.

"Its not wise to ease drop herbivore's.."

Landing with a harsh fall the storm guardian feel face first while the rain fell straight on top of him in a weird position. Having Gokudera give a glare with his friend raising his hands up in forgiveness getting off him.

"Umm G-Gokudera-kun? Yamamoto-kun?..."

The storm guardian clicked his tongue as he got up looking toward Hibari who was giving him a menacingly glare and having his boss look to him in worry as he shifted his gaze from him to back to his cloud guardian wondering what to do. Yamamoto gave a half smile showing slight signs that he might sprint out of there and grab the storm and leaving Hibari's gaze.

"Well? Explain why you herbivore's were ease dropping.." Looking back at Hibari with a glare of his own he spoke with a hiss. "I don't trust you with Juudaime! Who knows what the fu-" before he could mutter his curse the rain guardian gave a forgiving smile holding the storms mouth. "I'm sorry Tsuna..for listening in on you guys we were just worried about you."

"Have you ever heard of Curiosity kills the Cat? Herbivore's?" With a sudden thought he took out his tonfa's having Yamamoto grab his pissed off friend leading him towards the door closing it on Tsuna and Hibari having curses being heard as the ran off.

The vongola boss sweat dropped and turned toward his cloud guardian as he drew away his weapons. "Ah Hibari-san sorry..." closing his eyes the skylark spoke fixing his uniform. "Don't say sorry for things that wasn't your fault, I'll bite you to death if you do." The boss sweat dropped "H-Hai.." pausing again Hibari open his eyes and looked straight at the vongola boss. "If you really want me to crowd with those herbivores, your gonna have to do a lot more then fiddle your thumbs Herbivore.." Staring his clouds challenge him, the younger took the hint and replied with a smile "I'll make you part of are family." quickly after Tsuna gave a bow and headed out the door closing the door. As soon as Tsuna left the skylark gave a smirk and walked toward his desk.

"It's gonna take a lot more then that to tame me Tsunayoshi..." meanwhile as the skylark sat down to do some work the vongola boss screeched as he walked out of the school.

"What do I do?"


	7. Selfish not Protective

**A/N: Thanks for the watches and reading my story~ I'm glad you guys like it~**

**I'm sorry Its been a long time and a lot of you wanted me to update fast ^^;**

**this is short but it has some plot developing~**

**-0-0**

As the rain and storm guardian made it out of the school, panting a few feet away from the school gate they looked toward each other gaining there breath. When they calmed down a bit they started walking away from the school. "There wasn't any need for you to drag me." "Ne, but Gokudera I don't think it was best if we started a fight...again.." as a response he gave a irritated sigh. "So what now?" Yamamoto gave a half smile. "Well..maybe we are thinking too much..." The dynamite user gave a pause before speaking "Maybe...maybe..were just to protective.." Yamamoto nodded "...Hibari is starting to like Tsuna, huh?" stopping in a three way corner they kept talking. "Yeah, its strange isn't it?" The rain gave a small laugh. "maybe we are more selfish then protective...arn't we?" They both looked at each other again and paused understanding what each other is thinking. "Not without a fight, right Gokudera?" Gokudera smirked. "Yeah, how about we wait at Juudaime's house then?"

As they walked in mutual content there minds soon drifted into there own thoughts. Not only as Hibari grown closer to there boss but they themselves have also. But they don't have to mutter a word of it, after all they had been threw in the future they felt that it was enough to show Tsuna that they will be by his side, not just rain and storm guardian, but sun and mist as well. Not to mention how the storm and rain understand each other but they wont say anything about it.

As soon as they got to there bosses house they said their greetings and Tsuna's mom let them in as they went up to there bosses room. As soon as they got into his room they saw Ryouhei and Chrome sitting around the middle table. Surprised they didn't know the other guardians came. "Turf Head? Chrome? Why are you guys here?" as they sat down chrome timidly spoke up "Reborn called us here saying we were gonna have a meeting..." Ryohei fist pumped the air. "He said it was about all Sawada's guardians." Yamamoto spoke up with a questioning look. "Does that mean Hibari-san too?" They looked to each other and shrugged until the sun guardian answered with a shout. "We never finished are fight! I want one to the EXTREME!" "Stupid Turf head do you remember how angry Juudaime got?" Chrome just looked to Yamamoto in questioning and he spoke with a worried laugh. "Ahaha...its a long story.."The rain soon told her what had happened that day while they waited for there boss.

-0-0

On the other side, there boss was seen walking slowly to his house lost in his own thoughts. _"How will I gain Hibari-san's trust? He says he will follow but will I be able to get him to be with the rest of the family?" _Coming to a stop he didn't notice he finally reached his house to have reborn kick him in the forehead having him fall backwards "R-Reborn! Why did you do that?" "Your were spacing out Dame-Tsuna! Stop worrying you will make your guardians worry." "Ah..sorry.." the baby gave a smirk and tipped his hat. "Your Guardian's are in your room by the way..." the young vongola jumped up and did a small screech. "Why are they all here?" "I thought it was about time we had a get together after all this had happened when we left from the future."

Tsuna just gave a sigh as he walked into his house he gave a quick hello to his mother as he stood next to the stairs. _"What was Reborn's reason this time?" _as soon as he went up to his room Yamamoto finished his story and the guardian's greeted there boss with a hello. Tsuna sat along with his guardian's and gave a sigh._ "After what happened today...I'm glad Hibari-san's not here..." _Reborn jumped onto the table and stood in the middle of everyone. "Hibari will not be joining us, but thats fine since he is a priority of our subject also." The young vongola spoke with a worry. "Why is he?"

"Dame-Tsuna you know why he is a priority, you know it better then the rest of them do." the young vongola sighed, _"I don't think I am gonna like this..."_


	8. Meeting, Staying over

**A/N: Its short but it's been awhile, I haven't been doing my part on keeping it updated ^_^;;**

**Thanks for Reading and Reviewing!**

**-0-0**

"Dame-Tsuna you know why he is a priority, you know it better then the rest of them do." the young Vongola sighed, _"I don't think I am gonna like this..."_

The storm guardian looked to the baby in questioning as the others looked toward him also in curiosity. "Why is he the main priority?" As a answer the baby hitman smirked and pointed at there boss. "Well I think Dame-Tsuna would know that question." All eyes soon fell on the nervous boy before them waiting for a answer. Quietly Chrome was the first to speak surprisingly,"what's the reason boss?"

He gave a troubling look at his guardian's and gave a soft sigh. "Well...Hibari-san even after all this time hasn't excepted us even if he my guardian, and I want him with our family."

"Ah! Hibari still hasn't gave me a fight to the extreme! He keeps avoiding me!" The Vongola boss sweat dropped as Gokudera started to argue. "Just drop it Turf Head, no matter how many times you ask that bastard to have a 'friendly fight' with you he won't." The sun guardian fist pumped the air as a challenge. "Oh yea? Just you wait Octopus head! I will get him to fight with me!" Interrupting them reborn spoke as he sat on Yamamoto's shoulder. 'That the reason why your boss want's him to except us, he keeps to himself and avoids each one of us, even when he knows he's part of are Family" The rain guardian gave a care free smile.

"Ne, so you want us to warm up to him Tsuna? Don't worry he seems to start be liking you more... so it would be easier..."

"Eh?"

"Its true Juudaime, I noticed it too, I wasn't sure at first but now... I am sure he does..." They both gave quiet nod and the small brunette questioned there pauses in there sentences but shrugged it off when Ryouhei then perked up "I will have him join our family no matter how long it takes!" Hearing his guardian agree the small brunette gave a smile and a nervous laugh._ Why do I feel this is gonna end wrong?" _Reborn smirked "Mission – 'Hibari with Family' starts now!" Getting in the mood the sun and rain guardian's placed there hands in the middle and beamed a smile at everyone to join. Hesitating Chrome placed her hands in the middle then Tsuna. Gokudera gave a groan before placing his hands in the middle dreading it.

"FIGHT-O! FIGHT-O!" soon the sun and rain started there chanting. Nearly ending there chanting Tsuna's mom walks in with refreshments, seeing there chanting she gives a giggle as she sets down the drinks. "Hehe having fun everyone? Before leaving the room she leans down to her son. "Hehe I didn't know you would grow so popular, especially with such handsome young guys as your friends." Flustered he stiffened with a big blush on his cheeks. "O-okaa-san!" She did another small giggle as she merrily walked out of the room. His guardian's had a shy blush across there cheeks, with everyone not meeting there bosses gaze. When Tsuna's mom walked out of the room she popped back in and smiled. "Oh I forgot, its getting late, do you guys to stay over? Dinners almost ready!"

All obediently they agreed before Tsuna spoke up when he heard his mom said "guys" "Okaa-san- don't forget Chro-" stopping in mid sentence before he could catch his mom as she left with reborn following behind her, he felt a smirk behind him. "Kufufufu, Chromes not hear at the moment don't worry about her being the only girl." Ryouhei jumped back as he was sitting right beside Chrome. "When did you get here? I didn't hear you at all!" Yamamoto just gave a laugh, "Haha I didn't see him either." Gokudera just grimaced at there stupidity as Tsuna just sweat dropped. _"Do they think its some kind of game when he appears replacing Chrome...?"_

Mukuro ignored Ryouhei and Yamamoto and proceeded to look at Tsuna with a smile. "It would have been troublesome to see her stay over, and its about time I had a little fun of my own once in awhile. Its been awhile seen we had a talk Tsunayoshi." as he was speaking he placed his hands on his chin and leaned on the table not leaving the young Vongolas gaze. Tsuna squirmed under the gaze and looked away. His rain, sun, and storm guardian's were now staring back at Mukuro almost glaring, mostly Gokudera. Thinking how to get out of his gaze and the tension slowly rising, he stood up quickly surprising his guardians. "I-I am gonna ask Okaa-san a few things." and walked quickly out of his room.

Once he got out he gave a sigh as he leaned against the wall, he whispered to himself. "Heeeeeiiii...How am I gonna survive with all of them over?"

As soon as he left the room Mukuro gave a small laugh and a sigh. "Too bad, I wanted to have some fun with him~" Yamamoto gave him a stern look in return. "Don't do anything strange to Tsuna." The mist guardian just smiled back. "Aw, you don't trust me? I won't hurt your precious Boss, after all I want him more then you think."


	9. Possessive over a Herbivore

**A/N: Just so that some of you know, I put it "M" for future or related events and Gokudera's fowl mouth. And plz don't always ask for updates, because most likely I won't update it even if you say due to my lazyness ^_^;; Anyway thank you for reviewing and reading~**

As soon as the young vongola exited his room he headed down stairs and right as he was climbing down his mother spotted him. "Oh Tsu-kun you have another visitor." looking toward the door he came face to face with Hibari. "H-Hibari-san?" Nana just smiled and left towards the kitchen. "Dinner will be right away, you came just in time." The cloud nodded at her and looked toward the young vongola. "The baby invited me along, saying you wanted me here and that the other herbivores were also here.." watching Tsuna he narrowed his eyes. The young vongola looked away._ 'Heeeeiiii, Reborn! Why him too?' _"H-Hibari-san I um, lets tell the others its time for dinner..." without looking back the young vongola showed Hibari where everything was and led him to his room. As he opened his door he saw Gokudera in a heated fight with Mukuro who was just casually sitting there, and the rain trying to calm down the storm as the sun just made it worse.

The vongola just sweat dropped and hesitating just a bit broke there fight. "I'm back." The storm and the mist looked toward there boss. "Welcome back Juudiame!" stepping a bit to the side Tsuna half smiled as the cloud guardian stepped in with his usual poker-face. Ryohei lit up and loudly greeted the skylark. "Hibari! Its nice of you to join us! The storm frowned letting go his argument while the mist just smiled up at the cloud guardian. "Kufufu, yes how nice of you to stop by." The cloud narrowed his eyes at the mist causing some tension in the room.

Still trying to keep a smiling face the young vongola nervously spoke before anything could happen. "I-Its time for dinner, w-why don't we head down stairs?" The rain happily applied "We wouldn't wanna keep your mom waiting." Relieved the skylark turned around heading down stairs with the sun running after him and the mist slowly following. Tsuna gave a sigh as he followed his rain and storm out of his room._ 'I-I don't think I can survive.."_

When they reached the kitchen Tsuna's mom was beaming with joy for having to cook for so many people and started handing everyone a plate. Ryouhei was sitting next to Lambo and I-pin. And Yamamoto was sitting next to Gokudera and Reborn was with Bianchi, whom Gokudera tried his best to avoid eye contact. Hibari was close to Reborn. And in right next to Yamamoto, Mukuro sat. But right in between Mukuro and Hibari left a empty seat. Nervously the young vongola made his way to his seat as Mukuro smiled with his signature "Kufufufu" and Hibari very much trying his best to ignoring the mist.

Everything was actually fine, with Lambo shouting and Ryouhei talking to Yamamoto and i-pin scolding Lambo. Until Mukuro thought it would be fun to run his unused hand up the young vongola's thigh under the table. Tsuna jumped almost squealing trying to brush off the mists hand as Tsuna was trying not to drop his food on his chopsticks. The mist grabbed his hand and held it firm despite Tsuna's attempt to brush him away. Making it worse Hibari noticed the mists display of affection and used his unused hands and pulled away the hand being hold by the wrist having a tug of war starting. The small brunette gave up on trying to eat and the two others stopped eating with the chopsticks still in the air and ended now glaring at each other as the tug of war continued.

The tugging started to get worse, freaking out a bit the young vongola put down his chopsticks and yanked it free and stood up. "I-I'm gonna get everything ready for everyone to stay." Tsuna's mom just nodded with a smile. "Want any help Juudaime?" The vongola gave a smile despite how much he was freaking out right about that moment.

"T-That's okay, I don't mind." He quickly walked out of the kitchen leaving the mist and cloud to watch him leave. The cloud gave a quick glare at the mist guardian and placed his chopsticks down neatly and thanked Tsuna's mom and gave a slight bow making Nana blush._ 'What a well behaved boy.' _she thought as she picked up Hibari's and Tsuna's meal.

When the small brunette walked out he went up stairs and went to his room with pillows and blankets in his hands. As he got few steps and closed the door he slid down the wall. "Heeeiiiiiii why always me?" The young vongola just sat there on the floor next to the door lost in his thoughts hugging the blankets and pillows. _'Why did Mukuro have to appear? And why did he do that? A-And Hibari-san..." _When he finally put the pillows and blankets down he got up and went down stairs. Reborn met him by the staircase with a smirk. "Your guardians went to go get a few things before coming back." The young vongola relaxed a bit. "Reborn...why did you have to invite **everyone**?" Reborn just smiled. "**All** of them are your guardian's Dame-Tsuna." The young vongola started to whine. "B-But Hibari-san!-"

"What about me Herbivore?" The skylark had his arms crossed and was now behind Tsunayoshi, he couldn't help but to smirk at the terrified face that Tsuna was making. Reborn took this moment to leave and walk down the hall leaving._ 'I think it was best if I don't disturb him and his guardian's today' _he smirked and tilted his hat and went towards Bianchi's room.

Struggling to say words he couldn't meet the Skylarks eyes. "I u-um...d-did you g-get y-your thinks already for the sleepover?" The cloud guardian rose an eyebrow. "When I came I already had it with me." The small brunette looked up for a moment seeing Hibari had some sleeping bags. Hibari gave a humph sound and started walking with to Tsuna's room with the young vongola following. "Your mother handed them to me as the herbivores all went and since I finished second." When they go to his room they placed the sleeping bags next to the pillows. Silently they sat down close to each other. The young vongola heart started to race ._ "Why am I so nervous for? I mean yea its Hibari-san but.." _When the small brunette was lost in thought Hibari was watching him, with a grunt he also got lost in thought as he looked at Tsuna.

"_Why am I hear? Didn't I say it would take a lot more for me to come? Did I really wanna see this weak herbivore?...And Mukuro...touching him like that...what am I saying?...hmph okay so he isn't as weak as he seems, and there is more to it then his strength is there..." _Noticing Hibari-san looking at him he timidly spoke. "H-Hibari-san?" snapping out of his thought he looked at Tsuna who was now with a blush. He gave a growl as he narrowed his eyes at the small brunette. "Tsunayoshi." Sitting straight he replayed with a shaky "Y-Yes?" Then unexpectedly the skylark moved closer grabbing Tsuna by his collar and gave him a forceful kiss which slowly turned gentle.

When he broke this kiss he was still holding him by the collar and the young vongola cheeks were bright red and he was panting slowly. "Herbivore, if you ever 'think' about getting with that pineapple I'll bite you to death."


	10. Dirty Books?

**A/N: I'm sorry! I had writers block!**

**I neglected this for too long! Sorry it's short!**

–**-**

As soon as he let go of young vongola's collar they both heard a shout. "Juudaime! I'm back!" Quickly Hibari gained his composure and moved slightly away from Tsuna and crossed his arms. While the young vongola himself sat there slightly flustered unsure what to make of the current situation or anything for that matter.

The storm guardian burst-ed in with a few things he need for a sleepover and put his stuff to the side while Yamamoto also walked in and did the same. Gokudera looked toward Tsuna and notice he seemed a bit weird. "Juudiame? Whats wrong?" Yamamoto sat down with a pillow in his hand and handed one to Gokudera. The young vongola jolted a bit and shook his head. "It's nothing." and looked slightly to Hibari. Hibari looked toward the small brunette and smirked. And decided he might as well ruffle some feathers. "The herbivore was probably reading those dirty books he has..." and simply the skylark closed his eyes and the young vongola squeaked out. "D-Dirty books?!"

Yamamoto did a laugh as Gokudera started to studder. "R-Really Juudiame?" And sadly because of the young vongolas bad luck Mukuro also walked in and started to laugh in amusement. "Oh Tsunayoshi how naughty of you...and how would you know Kyoya?." Hibari opened his eyes and glared at the pineapple. "I saw them when I walked in his room." Yamamoto started handing out pillows and looked to the young vongola. "Where?" The small brunette did a squeal. "H-Hibari-san! W-why did you tell them that?"

"ohoho so you do have some..." Mukuro start to grin widely and started to look around the room to find them. Yamamoto laughed and decided to join in. Gokudera just sat with a blush secretly looking around also. Hibari looked toward the young vongola for a split second then closed his eyes and smiled "It just slip-ed out of my mouth.." While everyone was looking around Ryohei walked in and shouted "I'M BACK!" responding Mukuro just laughed. "Then maybe you wanna help us find Tsunayoshi's stash of dirty books..." The sun guardian turned a bit pink and said a bit too loud. "Really Sawada?"

The small brunette gave a squeal, "W-Why do you wanna s-see it?" Gokudera then spoke with a blush as he now decide to get up and look around. "Y-You r-really do have some of those kind of books Juudaime?" Mukuro grinned wide, "Ohoho...so you do have some.." Suddenly Yamamoto shot up with a smile. "Found them!" which led for the young vongola to turn red and stuttering his words unable to make a sentence.

Hibari sat there quite amused next to the herbivore and thought to himself _"Was it a good thing or a bad thing on what I just did?"_


	11. Movie Time

**A/N: I'm a bad person for not making a chapter at all. Short chapter this time. **

**I'll try better next time to make it longer xD**

* * *

><strong>I dont' own any of the characters or the anime.<strong>

The rain guardian held up a few magazine's that were stashed between the young vongola's mattress's and sat down with a blush as he slowly open the cover, placing it on the table. Gokudera sat down and leaned in to the left of Yamamoto with Ryouhei in curiosity, as Mukuro grinned sitting on the right. Hibari peered a few glances and quietly sat down with the rest as a stuttering and blushing Tsuna sat beside Mukuro and Hibari.

"Ohohoho I thought you were innocent Tsunayoshi." The mist guardian gave a big grin as most of the others blushed as they stared down at the magazine's. "S-Sawada are these really yours?" Ryouhei looked up as he made the young vongola to only have a much harder time in speaking. "A-Ah u-uh! I-I u-uh! M-My um...Otosan gave me those when I got older..." Mikuro laughed again looking at the vongola. "kufufu...really?" Hibari raised an eyebrow. "Even your father sounds like a herbivore.." Tsuna still flustered, puts a hand on the books and quickly says with a squeaky voice. "A-Ah I-It's g-getting l-late! W-Why d-don't we d-do something else instead?" Yamamoto and Gokudera looked up at Tsuna at the same time while the rain spoke first. "Like what Tsuna?"

Tsuna stopped for a moment. "umm..."

The storm guardian spoke up seeing the young vongola struggle with words. "Tenth, why don't we watch a movie?" Ryohei then yelled happily, "SOMETHING WITH INTENSE FIGHTING!" Mukuro shook his head and piped up. "How about a horror?" everyone stopped and thought about it then Tsuna piped up, "H-Horror?" Yamamoto then laughed, "Sounds like a good idea? Right Gokudera?" Replying the storm guardian nods. "I don't mind, sounds good, tenth?" Seeing all his guardians nod the small brunette gave in, and nods back. "S-Sure, the movies are down stairs." Mukuro smirked and stood up. "Let's take a look shall we?" everyone then stood up slowly walking down stares while Hibari walked behind them all silently glaring at everyone and mutters to himself. "bunch of herbivores..." Tsuna sweat dropped since he seemed to be the only one that heard him and silently looked at everyone else thinking to himself. _"This is going smoothly...and Hibari seems to have stayed...should I be worried?" _Yamamoto spoke up breaking Tsuna's train of thought. "Where are the movies?"

"A-Ah, there in that shelf." The vongola points to a set of videos and his guardians all start to take a look at the videos looking at each one to there liking. "M-Me and Hibari are gonna make the popcorn." Gokudera smiles looking up from some videos, "Want me to help tenth?"

"I-It's fine." the small brunette gave a nervous smile and headed to the kitchen with skylark, he was relieved to get Hibari out of there because he soon noticed the cloud guardian looked like he was about to kill someone any second if he didn't get him out and away from everyone else. Tsuna got out some popcorn and started to put it in the microwave a bit nervous he started thinking again,_ "I s-still don't think this is a g-good idea, what was reborn thinking?" _Not noticing how long Tsuna was in his train of thought, Hibari leaned over Tsuna opening the microwave and added another package while taking the other out. "Pay attention Herbivore."

Jolting a bit and quickly looks up at Hibari who's staring back at him silently. "A-Ah S-Sorry." avoiding eye contact, Tsuna took out a big bowl and silently put the popcorn inside and took out the one in the microwave and put it in the bowl as well. Hibari stared a bit at Tsuna noticing now nervous he was and smirked to himself. _"Herbivores just like a small animal..." _Softly the brunette looked up holding the popcorn. "I-I'll get some sodas, c-can you carry the popcorn?" messing with poor Tsuna even further he leaned in closes and whispers. "Your lucky I'm in a good mood today." and took the popcorn out of his hands and proceeded to walk out the door leaving a bit frightened Tsuna.


End file.
